


Mom in Love, Daddy in Space

by ladyunebarton



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyunebarton/pseuds/ladyunebarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Tyler is searching for his father when he finds his sister, Jenny is looking for the same man when she finds her brother, They decide to stick together and reunite their family</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Mom in Love, Daddy in Space

John Tyler is searching for his father when he finds his sister. Jenny is looking for the same man when she finds his brother. They decide to stick together and reunite their family.

Warning: There will be some R stuff, but not in the near future.

+0+ Prologue+.

John is only five years old, when he realizes why her mother cries every night, every single drop of salty water falling slowly down her cheeks. That he realizes is just an echo of another fall. He could see that moment in her mind, but not only that. He can also see it in other form, like lines and circles and dots. Like a story book with pretty pictures that had only meaning for him.

He's been seeing this scene for a long while, ever since he can remember. Its been there playing itself over and over. Sometimes it's her, recalling it, reliving it. But other times, he can read it all over her. He can read this lines and circles and dots on other people too. Things about the past, the present and even things that aren't happening yet, those tend to move a lot, they change, they spin.

When he was younger, and saw this on his mother's mind and on her circles. He used to think that the fall itself was hurtful. Like when you fall in the park and hurt your keens. He tried to kiss it better like she does to him, but it never helped, the wound was still there. She never stopped falling.

It took him a lot to understand what the problem was.

His mum was in love.

And his Daddy was in space.

He noticed he was missing a Dad when he was around two. It followed the simple logic that, his Mum had a Mum and Dad. Tonny had a Mum and a Dad; even Uncle Mickey had something like that. But…¿who was his Dad?. It certainly wasn't Uncle Mickey. He looked nothing like him, and he knew one has to look a little like the Dad. He couldn't been born without a Daddy. That much was logical. Everything else had a Dad in nature. The cat, the dog called like her mum, the birds, the other kids.

Yes, even before he could speak, he noticed those things. It was a terrible time, when his throat wouldn't work. Caged in silence he had to occupy himself with observing. He had to have a Dad somewhere.

He never asked, there weren't any pictures in the living room, or any pictures at all. But he could see his Dad in the memories of others. Especially her mums, but it never occurred to him until now, that it was this Daddy business that affected his mum so much.

After he found out who his Daddy was when he was two, he accepted the reality that he wasn't here. And you can't miss someone you don't know. Sure, he was curious to know how and why, he wasn't here, but it didn't really affect him emotionally. He saw enough, even if nobody talked about it.

His mum on the other hand, was so wounded and broken inside.

And that was love.

She was in love.

He's five years old, and totally incapable of helping his mum. His mum loves him a lot, he knows. But there is a place for the Daddy and a place for the Son in her mother's heart. He can't fulfill this place for his Dad.

As the son, he knows he's a pain to her mother. That may sound terrible. But if you don't have a mum in love, you can't know why the mum suffers when she looks at you and sees him in you and miss him.

Everyone should have a mum in love, that way; everyone would know how it feels like when your mother cries every night.

He looks at the futuristic windows and wishes his Dad could come and end this. Because this is slowly ending them. For the first time in his life, he cries for his Dad. This is a big hole in both of them; this is a wound, a mortal wound if you will. Tears spill from his eyes, and he has time to wonder about them.

He's crying for his Dad for the first time ever.

How many years to come will they cry?. How much pain can they take?. His mother is all he has, all he wants and really needs, but she needs that man.

+0+


	2. Chapter 2

+2+

In the morning, his mum is back to herself like every day, when the sun rises and shines a tint orange in the living room.

She's talking, more like rambling. She always does that when he's quiet. Maybe because he asks the hard questions after a long silence, and her mother fears them. It must be weird, if your one year old son ask about gravity, or when a three year old asks about sex, especially how inter-species make it.

"What is it, sweetie?" she ask finally giving in.

But he can't bring himself to discuss it. Maybe it's been years, and years of ignoring this topic (Yeah, five years is a lot of time for him). He's suddenly shy about it.

"Nothing"

"It's fine, fire it, it can't get any worse."

"It's nothing mummy" he says, trying to smile for her.

"Well, how about toast and tea for breakfast?"

"That would be great; you know, I have a test today in the university, it's about geopolitical problems of the 21th century."

"That sounds exciting, if you get a high mark again, well put it in the fridge and get you something besides the Ice cream, maybe another Toy Truck."

That does cheer him up. Yes, he may be in college already with grownups, but he's still a five year old and he loves toys more than anything besides his mum.

"Hurry up John, I have to drop you and go to work before Uncle Mickey, we are very busy at work"

"Yes" he says hurrying up his breakfast.

Her mother takes him straight to the class room, she feels better with this college if they let her do this like any other normal school even if it's not.

"Be a good boy" she says kissing him goodbye.

A slight tremor rocks him inside. His biggest fear is never seeing her again. And that fear is there every morning when she drops him in school. He can't understand why, he just feels it every day.

"Always" he says with a smile.

As always, the day goes as normal as it can be. Well…..something like that, he doesn't have a playground in the school yard or any other kid to play with. He has some girl friends that try to cuddle him all the time.

"As some of you will know. The Russian Space Center is researching the new technology that Torchwood and UNIT have released to the public. It seems this new tech would make space travel a little bit easier to accomplish. It seems we are taking a big step to create a space colony on the moon very soon, in about twenty years. They are creating a new center to bring in the best scientists to jump in this project. And not only that, they will be training new cosmonauts to send them as fast as possible to the space station. If you don't fail any of your classes, one of you could be working very soon in space itself."

His hearts stops. Both of them for a small second and he feels light headed. His father is in space. All those stupid apes need ages to figure out the simple things, he could solve any problem. He could be in space faster than them. He needs to go to Russia right now. The faster he works with them, the better.

Stupid monkeys needed papers and credentials and school education. Well, there are some rather intelligent monkeys too, some of them kids like himself. Well, kids, not like himself, because he's not even fully human. Maybe he could finally make friends. Talented kids from around the world, and work with adults that would respect him instead of fear him.

Naah, that's not possible. Adults hate smart kids. They were the ones that make him study college in the first place even if he doesn't need it. He didn't need to demonstrate his intelligence to anyone. But they forced his mum to make him go to college instead of staying in Kindergarten.

When his mum picks him up in the afternoon, he's almost jumping with the solutions playing in his head. He can make this work.

"How was your day?" she asks cheerfully.

"We need to go to Russia"

"What?" she smiles.

"¡We need to go to Russia!" he screams with a big smile.

"Yes I hear you, why do we need to go to Russia?" His mother enquires with curiosity.

"¡The Space Academy needs me!"

"Don't be silly John" she says curling his hands harder in the steering wheel.

"They need me to figure out, how to make space travel better and faster"

"They don't need you for that" she scoffs.

"Yes they do, don't you see mum?. I could be working in the Space station"

"What about me?, will you leave me here?"

"What?"

"Look John, I know….we both know. I have to let you go, especially to space. You belong in the stars. But I was hoping you'll be older when the time came, not five years old, there really is no need to go so fast"

"That's not…" he tries to say.

But he did mean it a bit like that. He was thinking about leaving, he was thinking about going away and finding his Dad for her. He wanted to leave her. But that was what his Dad did. Exactly what his Dad did.

"I…I'm…not…"

"It's ok, son. I promise you, you'll be traveling the stars someday. I will be probably be dead then"

"You don't understand…" he tries to say, tears spilling from his eyes, and he's angry at himself, and angry at his mum, but specially very angry at his Dad. "I need to go now, I need to go"

"John…" she says slowly. "I haven't really….talked about this with you. But I know you know. I suppose it's something in your biology. The need to be out there" she says pointing at the sky. "But it is too soon for me to let you go. You are still a baby to me"

"Mum, I am not leaving you because I need to go. It's always been the two of us, and I'm happy with that. I could stay here with you forever."

"Then there's no need for you to go to Russia. They could try to make you work till you're dead if they found out that you aren't really human, it's hard enough now that they think you are a prodigy, and you are, really" she smiles. "My brilliant child"

"You don't understand mum!, If I go to space, I could find Dad!"

Her mother almost crashed the car right there. She had to pull over on the side of the road and take a breath. Then, she was crying again. This time, with the sun up and shinning, that wasn't supposed to happen. They silently cry together for a while. Then his mother is ruffling his hair softly. She smiles with fondness and love, but it's a condescending smile.

The type of smiles parents give their children when they say something adorable but completely stupid. Did he say something stupid?.

"John. You aren't going to Russia, forget about that."

Then they are back in the road in completely silence. He's so angry he can't stop crying. When they arrive, he goes straight to his room and doesn't look at her.

+3+

He's looking at the roof of his room sulking when his mum comes; she brings dinner to him because he ignored her calls to come down.

"I know you are angry and I'm sorry son. You are indeed, the most intelligent being in the whole earth. But the truth is that Torchwood released technology already investigated and classified as space junk. Nothing would come out of that research. We lied to them because of political reasons. The government of many countries had been pressuring us to obtain alien technologies. We can't just give them the real thingy. Could be very dangerous for the entire universe, it's too soon for humans."

"So its….just junk?, but Torchwood has the real thing?"

"Yes…"

"Then…why didn't you tell me?"

"It's classified, I can't tell this stuff to my five year old son"

"But I'm not a normal little kid, I could work with you!, I could find my Dad!"

She looks very sad when she replies. "Sometimes I do forget you are just a baby. But those things remind me how innocent and precious you really are."

"Don't patronize me!, I could find Dad, if you let me tinker with alien technologies!"

"John…, do you really believe we haven't tried that?"

"What?"

"Ever since I came here for the first time, I 'been trying to found a way to your Daddy. But the deal is that….he's not really in space as you believe. At first when I noticed that you believed that, I never took the trouble to explain. It seemed to me that it wasn't really a lie. And it was better than actually talking about it. It hurts me a lot to talk about him."

"What do you mean?!"

"I let you believe it because I thought it was the best. Is not, so forgive me. The truth is that he is in other dimension. Other earth, other space, other time. And he can't cross over to this universe. The doors are closed."

"That's not even possible!, they haven't proved that those dimension exist." He says irritated.

She looks at him sharply.

"Torchwood…" he says. "They know this…, and you lie to the world." He says with deception in his voice, it's too soon for a kid to be sad about the lies of the government she thinks.

"It's what we do, yes, for the safety of everyone"

"So, you knew where and why Dad is never coming home. But you never thought of telling me this, because it hurts you."

"More than anything"

"You love him"

"I do, like the very first time I meet him."

"You called him Doctor. Is that his name, his real name?"

"I can't tell you his real name, It's written and spooked in a language he only knows. No one can say it, so he went by the name of Doctor."

"I'm sorry mum.."

"Don't be, he gave me something that makes me very happy"

"But I'm not enough to stop your suffering"

"No, you can't, no one can fill this hole, but time might, besides a friend once told me that some things are worth getting your heart broken for. As long as I have my baby with me, every pain is worth it"

He nods in silence. He forgives his mum, but not his Dad.

+4+

After that day, his mother decides to take him out of school, she says they are getting crazy ideas in his head, if he's going to have them then better be at Torchwood where he could work with the crazy scientists and have the correct information. He wasn't meant to be educated like a normal boy cuz he wasn't one. He's going to be home schooled at the most secretive organization of the world.

He's glad. Torchwood vaults have more knowledge than any school could teach him. He soon learns every possibility there is in the universe; things he used to think couldn't be done. Is not however like being an agent like his mum or Uncle Mickey. His gramps made them all promise, specially him, he would be outta danger or else; he won't be allowed inside anymore he said.

Mum starts suddenly talking about the Doctor with him. Any barrier in the topic is torn down. He learns everything there is to know about him or what little she knew from his father about his heritage.

Is not really much, except they could travel between universes, time and space and that they were all bloody dead.

Soon another idea implants in his head. Surely, if the Time Lords used to travel around all possible universes then they have to been here at some point. And if they did, they probably leaved behind their footprints. It's just a matter of finding them in history. After a while reading heavy history books related to aliens in the Torchwood institute. He discovers tales about men and women that appeared outta nowhere and soon disappeared again, never interfering with history itself, but certainly talking with people.

They all have funny titles, like The Dentist, The Clown, The Nurse, The Nanny. Or weird names like Omega. Always watching big historical events like shadows behind the curtains in the theater. Wars, executions, crowning's, elections, assassinations and the like. They would often mutter and write down information and say things like 'In this place, this happened this way, different from that other'.

Then one unexpected day, the day of his birthday, he discovers the tale of The Monk. Written down by the account of some real monks in a monastery. He told them lots of crazy things, that he was helping this world by stopping the Normans of invading England, he promised a future with big balloons in the sky floating in freedom. It was weird because when he asked his mum about it, in her earth the Normans did invaded. So the monk succeeded here in his attempt to meddle with history, and that was very weird, because he sounded like a Time Lord, but one that did whatever he wanted.

As a side note, his mother's home earth did not have the advanced technologies that this earth did. And no big ballons. Now known as Zeppelins. And was considerably less advanced; for a moment he couldn't picture a world different from his. And he couldn't believe a part of his family came from such barbaric place.

His mother and him have been looking at the wrong places he decides, is not about finding the Doctor!. Its about finding his people!.

"Granddaddy?" he asks with his sweetest voice.

It's a weapon he knows. Grandfather once told him, he thought he'd never- ever would experience being a father, much less a Granddad. He suddenly became both six years ago. He never got any chance when his mum or Tony, or he whined for something.

"Yes my boy?"

"Can you release this box from the storage unit seven, File no. 3456 for me?"

"What's in there?, does your mum know?, did Fordert said it was safe?"

"Well its stuff about an old case, mostly things found in an arquological digging, Fordert said it was safe"

"What do you want with it?" Peter asked leaving all his papers over the desk.

"I think it's interesting what's in there, mostly junk. Please Granddaddy, it can be my birthday present"

"Well, if it's safe, then you can have it, but it's not my only present for you today" he smiled. "Come here, give granddaddy a hug"

He truly loved his grandfather, so he even gives him a kiss. After that, the head of the whole institute ordered to one of his assistants to deliver said box to his mansion, where his mum and him would be spending his birthday.

Today promised to be the best birthday ever.

+4+

He forgot everything about the Monk's file, waaay to distracted by the magician. He knew how the man was doing all his tricks, but for some reason he was enjoying himself so much, he couldn't stop laughing with all the rest of the guests.

Then he and Uncle Tony went out to play in the garden where all the bouncing castles were installed. This year Granddaddy hired the biggest and most amazing ones from around the world. He and his uncle approved very much how the fortune of the family was expended.

Peter did spoiled them rotten, but it wasn't all about the money, he was truly a family man, he just waited a long time to become one. It helped that his mum and Granny were very grounded about it, they never had this much before, so their most important lesson was to be modest and grateful with everyone. No one ever complained about them, they weren't rude or behaved like brats.

It was a great party, they ate cake and sweets and danced and opened presents. His mother tuck him in with a big smile, and she didn't cry that night. One day that no one thought about the Doctor or his absence in their lives.

+5+

The next morning, still quite happy about the day before, John woke up in his room at the mansion to find the boxes of the Monks file. It was like having Christmas morning the next day of his birthday.

He opened the box and marveled at his contents. Carefully he took the strange devices with lines, circles and dots. And he realizes that he understands this ancient language. It's the same he sometimes can see inside his mind. He couldn't imagine right there what was about to come.

Not in a million years.

After all, John Tyler was just a five year old at the time. Time lord or not. He was just a kid opening a Pandora box.

+Will continue…+


	3. Chapter 3

Rose Tyler's son, John, is a child you would normally call an eccentric character. It was adorable for certain. He had his father's eyes and hair and skin color and freckles and was in every aspect like a little clone of his father. He wobbled without seeing where he went, totally immersed in himself and his thoughts. Tended to mutter aloud things and scream when he found solutions to whatever problems he was solving.

They worried about him a little in Kindergarten. His teachers tended to say he had autism, they insisted on having him seeing the school doctor. She was worried because really, they were out of their deep about this. Like flying a plane in total darkness in the middle of a storm. So they made tests at a very privet hospital when he was two, Peter made the doctors promise with their lives at stake, that no living soul would hear the results. Besides, there's nothing money can't buy.

It turned out; John was actually just a genius half breed, if just little odd for his tender age. And that he seemed to see things other people couldn't. He talked about lines and circles and dots. She knew he had the sight to see the time lines just like his father. And he was just too immersed about them to really pay attention to anything else. He was probably learning by himself how to read them.

When he was four, his child stopped being so immersed about them and began to be just like any other little boy. He loved trains and trucks, and toys of every kind. He liked Sesame Street and puppets. He loved Dora the explored and proclaimed her his wife once he found her in real life.

He loved reading books a little bit advanced for his age, but also he liked fairy tales. So he was just a Time Lord baby, they concluded. And they accepted that, just like they accepted he had two beating hearts when he was born. After all, accepting her own son was no biggie after what the father showed her and make her accept. Long gone her days of ignorance and fear in the Powel State. Her universe was full of possibilities that very rarely she confronted the impossible.

Most of the time, she knew what he was doing or thinking about. He muttered so often that he didn't realize she could hear him.

It was not a surprise when a few months back; he began to mutter 'Daddy's in space' like a mantra to keep him safe wherever his father actually was. She knew he knew about his father since he was two. He muttered 'Ah…he must be my Dad. That man in mummy's mind' and she froze, feeling like a blow hit her on her stomach and her blood ran cold. But her child got back to his funny mutterings and games, and said no more about that for a long while, until a week ago.

He can read minds too, telepathic ability or whatever, but she's sure he hasn't really realized that he can do it at will. So if you began to think really loud, like the Doctor complained, then he could read you like a book. She mostly guarded his thoughts around him like the Doctor taught her just to be sure. Especially if she was holding him, she learned that very fast when he was just a baby of two months and cried every time she did it. Like a colorful mood ring instead of a baby.

She did not see it coming, when he found out about her crying at night. She was hurting him without knowing. And she can't teach him to shield his own mind while sleeping because that's something only the Doctor could do. Or any other telepathic alien race, but she would be dammed; her son would not come in contact with anything alien if she could help it. She knows how precious her son really his to the universe as a whole.

Now, his son was convinced he had to find the Doctor for her. And one thing she was not sure about was his compulsion. Was it normal for Time Lords to have compulsions?. Did they obsessed about stuff as his son did?.

Sometimes his head was a mess of ideas flying, and she could see them if she discretely touched him in the shoulder. She began to do it from time to time, just to be sure what was going on in his little mind. She worried a lot about him.

And now thinking about it, she decided he have been way to quiet for the past two hours while she mopped over her desk. So she walked to his room to find him tinkering yet again with whatever he found in the Monk's File. A projector was playing information and as expected it was in lines and circles and dots. She knew this was Gallifreyan and that his son simply could read it while she couldn't even imagine how.

"What are you doing darling?"

"Trying to make this work. Look, I discovered this…tools…"

"They are sonic…" she stated startled. Her hands going for the screwdriver, it was way too different from the one the Doctor had. But she knew right away it was one. Along with a hammer that could be very dangerous indeed. She cradles it on her hands and admires it, feeling memories surfing with pain and sorrow.

"Well, I call them wave tools, but yes I do think Sonic is the best word for it" he says softly and ignoring the feeling her mother just broadcasted.

"That was in the box?" she asks quite surprised. Well, nobody was sure what the original box had inside, no one could open it before, and it was for two hundred years a mystery for this Torchwood institute. It went from scientist to scientist, and then it was thrown away to the storage room seven. To think all of this, all of this stuff was trapped inside a box so little. Something so precious and valuable completely lost for humans.

"Well I found this kind of trunk, it has quite a lot of stuff, and I think it's endless, bigger on the inside"

"Baby I don't think you should be playing with that" she decided finally. "Maybe we should give'em to the major researchers."

"I'm not playing wit'em, I'm learning how to use this, and it's from my planet"

"What do you mean?" she asked startled. She felt suddenly terrified for his baby son, like if he was being torn apart from her and her stupid humanity.

"I'm sorry, I was born here; I assume that makes me an Earthling, but not a Human mind you"

"That's Time Lord Technology…" she said slowly. "That can't be good….the TARDIS had problems coming to this parallel universe, I mean your fathers ship."

"It works all right. But it says in this diary of the Monk that he used an equation to cross and a bridge of some sort, probably a device that provides stability to the Void, not really sure if I can make it own my own."

"How did you even find this stuff?" she said trying desperate no to hope for the Doctor.

In six years, they hadn't found clues or other alien technologies to cross the void. Sure they knew about this old stuff of the Time Lords for a while, but it was sealed to humans and she knew she couldn't even dream of making it work. To tell the truth she was beginning to lose hope in ever returning with the Doctor. If he couldn't do it, then nobody could, hence the crying every night. She began to mourn him recently— always wait five hours, days, weeks or years, but time runs out. When she is feeling especially depressed, she wishes for death to have taken him, or them, but not this endless wandering about what could have been.

Yet his son was able to open and use this.

She sat on Johns tiny bed and she lets the thought sink in. No, it was not possible. This was just the idea of a five year old, almost a fetus of three weeks by Time Lords creepy standards. If the Doctor, who learned everything in his home planet and had better tools, said it was not possible, then it wasn't.

On the other hand John was learning valuable stuff about his people, she somehow couldn't interfere, couldn't prohibit it. This was his cultural heritage and some of this information could come in handy once she and his family died and left him.

She feels his heart being torn apart every time she thinks of his baby alone for thousands of years. So lonely and as angry as the first Doctor she knew. A small whimper escapes from her chest. Then she was crying again.

"Its ok mum" he said hunching still over his work. "I'll bring him"

She denies it with her head, but it's useless, she can lose her hope, but not break the hope of her only son. In that moment, she decides to help him, if it's just for his learning about himself.

+2+

"Hi!...My name is John, I'm looking for the Doctor. If you receive this message, please, send it back with a confirmation." John says to the little bright cube.

"¿That's it?" his mum asks.

"Well, I didn't know what else to say."

"John….if it doesn't work, promise me you won't be disappointed" she says stern.

"Mum, of course I will be. But, this is just the first one. We have lots of them."

"We don't exactly know how they work"

"It's just a letter; it works like any other email. Only this is designed for emergencies, so it's supposed to work in worst case scenarios like crossing the Void. Besides if it doesn't find the Doctor, it will come back to me"

"We shall see then" she smiles.

He touches the side and it turns brighter blue. "You! Go find the Doctor!"

The little box flies through the open window like a bullet, so fast they almost didn't see it. Then like a bang, its back, pale pink and pulsing lights, charred edges and smoking cold. They both look at it without knowing what to do.

"Well….that was fast" he says blinking. "I guess it traveled in time to come back at second after was sent."

His Mum holds him tight in spontaneous hug. It's great and loving but fearful. And he feels the same horrible terror to the little box. Slowly, they both came closer to the table and he touches it. The message starts with the sound of machines in the background.

"Hello?...Hello?!...I don't know if this is the correct way to make this work, but after two weeks it's the most I could do. Let me see. My name is Jenny. I understand that you are looking for the Doctor. I knew a man that went by that name. That was one hundred years ago. I never saw him again, I'm so sorry".

"That's the voice of a girl…" his mother says flinching uncomfortable.

"Yeah….does it ring any bells?"

"Not really, I have no idea who Jenny is"

"Well…someone very especial…" he says frowning. "This stupid box it's supposed to find the Doctor by some weird telepathic connection. But most importantly, it can only find other Time Lords"

His mother is gaping while trying to say. "You aren't the only ones left…"

"It looks that way…" he's still frowning. An unsettling thought wormed into his head. Even if there were other Time Lords; the message couldn't have gone to other person. Unless they had a connection, relatives so to speak, of the Doctor himself.

What if his father…..had…other family?.

Like his friend father did. Ben's dad divorced his wife and got another one, and he had more sons with her. Maybe for the Doctor has been more than five years, maybe he's lived way longer and has found himself another family.

"You know, she said she knew him a long time ago. Maybe your letter misses him for a few years, all timey whimey or something"

"Yeah…maybe she can tell us something." He frowned to the little white box and then took it with small fingers. "Hi Jenny, I really need to find the Doctor, if you could help me with any information you have about him, please tell me, it's very important. My mother and I are looking for him. We need…him….I mean his help"

His mother smiles. He frowns. He can't believe he said that. He doesn't need him…much… well…not much..

He sends the second mail. But the reply never came.

+3+

John is crying and can't stop. She tries to say something, but the doctors rush her away before she can form any words.

No mother ever wants to hear the desperate cries of her baby left alone on the waiting hall of the Hospital. She wants them to call her mother, someone needs to pick up John and calm him. But when she tries for the second time to form words. They fail her. She looks scared to the passing lights.

She remembers. Torchwood was attacked by a level five treat. Hostile Aliens trying to destroy the institute. Mickey was lost in an explosion on floor eleven. Her father strongly advised a close down of half the building, no one could get up or down from those floors. She had to climb by some emergency stairs that were burning hot, her palms so hurt they swollen so big that they are almost useless to her when she got to the end.

John was hiding under the desk of Forbert, his colleague and scientist was dead. She took him and had to find another exit. She runs on adrenaline, and finds a service elevator. Johnny had to hack it to get down, but the aliens were on their tails. She was shot; it was painful and weird at the same time and she begins to lost conscience all over the floor and when the doors open at the reception of Torchwood they are surrounded by UNIT UK Task Forces and taken away. Her father was not on sight. John was on the ambulance with her trembling and crying like a true six year old.

It all ended suddenly. She loses the colors on the image of the hospital, and then a grey mist took over. Finally she closed her eyes and everything was black, even her worries for his son.

+4+

John was afraid and alone sitting over the plastic chairs of the Hospital. Every person injured on the Institute was brought here and it was rapidly coming close to its capacity. Screaming people was rushed to the emergency door and he never saw them come out. As familiars, personal and authorities cramped the hall. He was less and less noticed.

No one paid attention to the little lost boy sitting there on his own covered in dust and blood and sweat. His hands trembling with fear and loneliness, and his feeling of impotence chocking his throat.

The fear, his biggest fear of losing his mum grips him tightly, so tightly his chest hurts and his teardrops gets lost on the floor. He wishes they weren't alone, he wishes his father was here. He takes the little cube out of his jeans, crystal clear and brand new.

Forbert and him were working on it, just to magnified its properties with something brought by the Horolands Race to Earth and lots of equations of the Monk. His mentor is dead now, gave his life for him. He trembles with the memories. His mother had to come looking for him, hidden under the desk like the coward he is.

If he could be taller and stronger, he could protect everyone, like his father did. But then again he lost his mother to the void. No one can help them really, specially his father.

He stares to the cube again, might just as well use it, and see if Forberts work wasn't lost. "Doctor…please, save my mother, she's dying, I need you, we need you, we can't do this alone anymore, we can't, save my mother Doctor, come save her…"

He sends the message and sees it gone with sadness. Forty minutes later, his Grandmother finds him. But the answer never comes.

+5+

"This shit is back" said Charly.

"This is really not the moment to be clever" Jenny answered with a frown.

"It really is back"

"Shit…" she says leaving the wires of her ship. She cleans her hands in her jumper with disgust. "I thought I fixed it"

"Seems to me like ye did a pretty bad job of it"

"If only I could…."

"Find yer father, I know…" he finished for her.

"You don't get it, however this boy is….he's transmitting a lot trough a telepathic link, his sadness really gets me down. It's just….weird. I mean I can even see a couple of lines he didn't even consciously send. All of this on my father's language; he said he was the last one."

"A total mystery that's been driving ye nuts for the past two years, but first ye need to finish yer magical time traveling spaceship"

"Give me that" she says. "It's a different one, it's a new cube"

She carries it to the console and puts it over. She frowns and pokes it with her mind.

"Doctor…please, save my mother, she's dying, I need you, we need you, we can't do this alone anymore, we can't, save my mother Doctor, come save her…"

Along with the sound, she can feel the golden rays of the telepathic link summoning her inside its contents. This is more chaotic than ever, the child in obvious distress. Yet she can read it while the circles and dots spin out of control. Lots of new shocking information unfolds. She gasps and stutters and falls to the ground.

"Jenny, are ye okay?!" says Charly coming to help her. "Can ye hear me?"

"Oh fuck"

"If ye want, but latter, what's the matter right now?"

"He's….he's…my brother…, he's another child of the Doctor"

"How's that even possible?, I thought he was the last of his race"

"No…his mother, she's…human.."

"Okay…." He says with a nod, but not really understanding one bit of it. "So yer compatible with humans, that's great, like horses and mules"

"Is not, shut up" she says pushing him away. "He send more than the last time, a lot of mathematical theorems and lines of code, he's been studying in our language."

"Yer father a real bastard, he is" Charles comments while rubbing his beard. "Leave ye with nothing he did, leave ye behind, but goes to somewhere to fuck a woman and feed that child with secrets. What does he think he is, having kids all over the place, abandoning them te yer luck"

"It's not like that Charly, they are alone too, he leaved them for some reason too, he can't stop, I understand that. He's lost so much"

"Tell ye what, if we ever found the bastard, I'm so punching him in the face, he would know the fury of a real man"

"Really, why do I have you here?"

"Ye like me"

"This is more important; He also improved the design of the cube. He's not in this universe, the cube crossed the void between realities, and these equations make a lot of difference. They let you send bigger items trough. That's why it's filled with so much more than the first couple of them. I can use this, I can make us cross. We can find him"

"As I said then, let's finish yer magical time traveling space ship and make her cross the void or something"

Jenny sends him a real smile his way. He pretends it does nothing to his stuttering heart.

+6+

On Johns seventh birthday, he has a terrible accident. It's a couple of months later of the horrible cataclysm that turned their lives over. Its seems to Rose like the tragedy its upon them like reapers.

She's barely walking again after she went painful operations. Mickey lost an eye and his father's hair went completely white over the curse of weeks. Her mother does too, but she hides it going totally brunet.

Torchwood is out of service for the time being. They set emergency squads to attend any complications but every diplomatic contact with alien races is closed. They are barely recuperating of it. John's traumatic experience sends him away of anything alien related.

In a way, was like he went back to be just a kid. Like a vacation of his own mind. He sleeps with her, and has nocturnal accidents. He watches telly and plays outside and goes back to speak like a baby.

Like if has lost his clever mind behind the trauma. Or at least it's hiding it, ignoring it. She has no problem with that.

Until that terrible day.

She thought that John's life would be long, she used to wish that his first life would be so long that he would die of old age with four hundred something years behind him or maybe younger like half that but doing his first regeneration to save the planet in one heroic moment of glory, one that deserves John giving his life for it.

Not in some very human accident.

She feels guilty because after all, the Doctor leaved her with the responsibility to look after their child. A child he doesn't even know it exist. Not only her own son, but also one of the last ones of a magnificent race, a mythical soul, a gift for and from the universe.

And she lets him die because some drunkard in the middle of the day runs over him with a car outside her own house.

"Its okay baby, listen to me, you have to regenerate" she says crying.

"wut?" he ask deliriously.

All the blood spilled over the sidewalk. She looks away of his injuries to his face. "Regeneration, it's a processes, you need to start it. You will be okay, you will"

She hates regeneration and everything related. But she cant lost his son. Hes dying, she knows. He will die, and in a sense no longer hers. But its better than losing him completely. The pain she feels tears her apart more than anything in her life. Even more than the pain of losing the Doctor the first and second time.

She fights for the control of her tears, but feels her eyes blurring with them.

"I…" he says with blood on his little mouth. "Feel weird"

"I know. Don't fight it, it would hurt just a little"

"I…"

"Don't, don't make this to me John. You cant leave me. You father did it, I don't think I can lost you baby, if you are gone, I will die, I will"

"Mum…" he says.

"Regenerate, do it. DO IT" she screams.

"How?" he asks.

"I don't know. Its a light, a golden light, go to it"

He closes his eyes. For a second his chest stops.

He dies….

She screams….

The golden light emerges from his tiny body. She leaves her son on the concrete and cries harder.

"My son, my son, my son" she chants.

Its traumatic this second time too, she sees another man of her life go like this again. She hurts all over, she's falling to the ground and screams, screams, screams.

When it's over. There is no little boy on the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuee…
> 
> Right..., well…this...I have no idea of what am doing.
> 
> So please, read, enjoy, rec and review.


	4. Chapter 4

It takes Jenny another year before finishing for good her grand master piece. It's been one hundred and two years since she saw her father for the last time. She's had quite a lot of adventures of her own, traveling space and meeting new worlds. Doing what her brief time with her father taught her. Helping and saving people.

But the idea of time travel sticks around in her toughs for a long time before she decides to improve her own ship. She did a couple of travels using a time vortex manipulator when she was younger, but there's something special about having your own ship, a home of sorts that eventually she doesn't want to leave this one behind.

It's not like a TARDIS, her ship. It's not sentient, it's just a machine developed for almost nineteenth years. It began with the rudimentary technology of the Time Agency. But now finally she and the ship can travel through the vortex. And bring Charly along.

She won't accept it never, but Charly rooted on her to the point where it was unbearable to think of leaving him behind. It had something to do with the fact that Charly was immortal for some freaky curse he got from an alien race before meeting her. Gosh, she hates being romantic about it, but since she meet him, she saw him as someone who could spend the rest of his life with her.

As any girl, she's dreamed about it, prince charming and love. As a Time Lady, for a long, long time, there was only pain and loneliness. She saw friends wither and die, always outliving them, there was no way she could find love. That was until she meet this bloke. But she was not with him because of that, she like him because of who he was.

"We are ready love" Charly says with that goofy way of his.

"You know, crossing the void could be…lethal, we could die there. It helps that my brother is sustaining a pathway, a lighthouse of sorts. But still….so much could go wrong, we could get stuck on this other universe or the void itself"

"Look pumpkin, I aint leaving ye. It's ok to me if ye don't want to kiss me, hug me and fuck me yet. But we have all the time to solve that. Ye and me are in this forever"

She smiles. Her hands taking care of the levers, the ship trembles and shakes. It gets dimensional compressed and then they are so small that they leak into the fabric of reality. They melt over it, they cross the vast of nothingness, their liquid form doesn't tear it, they just sort of fall thru it.

They ceases to exist but a tin film is still holding them together or a least the information about what they are and how to reconstruct them on the other side. Her mind surprisingly it's still working and formulating theorems to make this trip so much less bumpy, they can make it stable and easy and don't destroy everything in the universe.

She can see her brother shinning in all the darkness. It's a little gold light with a warm feeling calling to her.

Then it's like coming out of the water and taking the first gulp of air in your burning lungs. Of being nothing to be them again, every cell of their bodies vibrating with life and activity.

"Oh thank god, that was terrible" Charly says touching his body desperate.

"Yeah.." she says. "Are you ok?, everything is in its right place?."

"The important bits at least" he says touching himself.

She laughs "It's the only thing in your mind?"

"I'm a man sweetheart, of course it is"

She rolls her eyes to his companion. "Where are we anyway?"

"I haven't the foggiest, never been in earth before"

"Well, let's just follow my brother's signal" she taps the side of her head and closes her eyes.

"Your wish is my command princes"

A brother….she thinks with a small smile. Family.

+1+

"Are you sure, yeah?" Asks Rose over the cellphone. "Baddies, you reckon?"

John's new body recoils under the blankets.

"Its ok sweetie" she mouths in his direction. She isn't sure it works to calm him. He went and buried himself in her bed after she said by accident the words 'spaceship' and 'Are they lading?'

"So they are just flying around?"

Mickey on the other line sings and says "It is a strange flying pattern, circles mostly, seems like they have no idea what they are doing, but it's definitely moving towards London from Cardiff."

"And you say the satellites didn't even saw them until they were in the planet"

"Almost as if they came from nowhere"

"Not nowhere, and definitely not from space, It's the rift, they came out of there, and that is just insane, but not impossible"

"Basically, yeah"

"Well…let them alone until they arrive to London, keep an eye on them, see if they behave on their way here, and then offer them help"

"Yes, mam"

"Fuck off, Mickey, It's my holiday"

He laughed before ending his call.

"John, its ok baby, remember that not every alien is a baddie"

His shaking form didn't even stop. "I'll make you Tea, yeah?"

Her son didn't say a word. Sadly she doesn't expect him to do it.

Walking to the kitchen she found her parents curled on the sofa watching some singing movie. Her mother looked at her and raising her eyebrows says "How's John doing?". Tony chuckles not paying attention to anything but the tv.

"Badly; I forgot he was listening. Mickey says it's a low level treat, not a battle cruiser or anything like that, just a small ship that came out of the rift, they could be lost for the look of things"

"Well, good news at least" Pete said while smiling tiredly.

"John will be okay too, he's just been throu a lot" Her mother adds trying her best to be positive.

"Yeah" she says.

But she walks out of the room to the kitchen still feeling deeply guilty about it. Accidents happen everyone says to her. Nothing a mother can do about it, it's just a blessing she's able to keep him alive, even if he doesn't look like he used to. Even if he's not her little baby anymore.

He's alive, and it's a gift and she has to stop worrying about something that she can't change back. Not able to fix it, because he doesn't need it. He's not broken.

Tears break from her eyes. She's making tea and she feels weak and pathetic and so freaking alone.

The sound of desperate stomping comes from the stairs. Its John running to the kitchen, his empathy or whatever it's focused on her on all times now. She turns around and sure enough he's on the doorway with his big blue eyes and big ears and big tears. His shining red hair always makes her smile.

The tall and lanky boy looks like more than fifteen, but not old enough to pass as a twenty but in reality he's only a seven year old. His eyes are always trying to convey whatever he can't say anymore, begging to her to understand him. But it's hard still, she doesn't know his facial expressions like she used to. Some are the same; some are just way too different.

It's not all bad, just kind of strange, she wonders a lot about it. How he used to look like the Doctor who father hooded him. And he still looks like his father, but her first Doctor. She couldn't believe it at first. But then they guessed that he had the same genetic pool of the Doctor. Like if a Time Lord DNA had a collection of different genetics that reconfigured and thus ending on different exteriors after every regeneration, maybe twelve of them, maybe more than hundreds. But it wasn't as random as she thought. This collection probably just reconfigured with hers again.

He still looked a bit like her. But there were some things that aren't of her first or second Doctor and neither hers. So she wonders if her son now has some other stray bits from other incarnations in him.

Maybe the first him, six him, or seven him?. She doesn't know, the Doctor thought his faces were embarrassing and never let her get a hold of his photos. It helps somehow that he looks like Nine him.

It's like seeing the son she never had with that him. She reckons this is her second son. Sometimes she thinks this is too much. Everything is too much lately. She cleans her tears because really it's not her son what makes her sad. It's the suffering he went through.

"Its ok John, I'll stop crying"

The boy throws himself to her. He used to do that, but he used to have a seven year old body, now he looks like an adolescent and he weights that. She almost crumbles under him because he lets all of his body fall on her. She still pats him like the baby he is.

"Its ok" she tries to rock them and soothe him. "Everything is fine"

He cries with a wailing worth of a wolf.

+2+

"Unidentified Flying Objet, this is Torchwood base one, identify yourself, over"

"This planet has good technology, want us to move to another cloaking?, level 10 would do the trick"

"No, I think its ok, pass me the mic" she says.

"Torchwood base one, this is the Reliant, Over"

"Reliant, you are on a secured area, state your intensions, over"

Charly took the mic out of her hand with a smile. "Apparently our captain it's taking a stroll on your planet country side, over"

"Reliant, you are about to enter a city area, state your intensions, or well shut you down, over"

"Well, aren't ye a happy bloke?" asks Charly. "We are lost, we have no hostile intentions"

"Reliant, we ask you to cooperate with our planetary foreign policy and politics, spaceships aren't allowed over cities, over"

"We have to land here anyway, ask them" she says inspecting the controls.

"Torchwood base, we appreciate your help, but we are requesting permission to land in this coordinates"

"Negative, I repeat, NEGATIVE, that's a privet property; hostile parties are on their way to coordinates"

"Well Ta!, mate, we don't want yer help anyway"

"This is it, my brother is here", she says lading with force on the open garden.

+3+

"GET THE BLOODY OUT OF THE HOUSE" Mickey screamed.

"Calm down Mickey, no need to panic, it could be a coincidence" she says while taking one of the big guns in the house. Pete was giving Jackie one too.

"Are you fucking crazy?" he asks.

"What are the chances they know this is the Tyler Mansion"

"Lots Rose, get-the-fuck-out-of the house"

"They landed, I just saw their lights on the garden, got to go Mick, Don't worry, this is the Tyler house after all, and we got big guns"

She closes her cellphone with a click. She is worried, but also extremely passive about it. Like 'yeah' this's another day in our tragic lives. Another jeopardy friendly day to survive'.

"I'm ready Dad" she says nodding to Pete.

"Jacks, take care of Tony and John"

They kiss each other briefly, and together came out of the house and stop a few yards away of the ship that just landed on their garden. The aliens are waiting in silence beside it, nodding and smiling and not looking like danger at all. Humanoids too.

"What do you want here?" asks Pete

"We decided to stop for a visit" says the man with gruffly look.

"Welcome to earth, we are armed and ready to shut yer brains out of this house" says Rose.

And she intends on saying more, but she stops when John comes running out of the house. She tries to grab his arm, but he's gotten faster and stronger and it's closer to the aliens in a blink of her eyes.

"You must be John" the girl says with a smile, she takes a step closer.

"GET AWAY FROM MY BOY" she shouts.

"Its ok, we mean no harm" she says smiling even more, she has blonde hair on a ponytail. "My name is Jenny"

John looks back a them with a big smile on his face, she doesn't understand. He's been afraid of anything alien related for weeks and suddenly he has this mega smile on his face, and she can't understand what her son is trying to say with it.

"He can't talk…I see…" she says with a gentle smile. "He wants you to know that it's fine, he can communicate with me, he can see me, and he's reading my time stream"

"Please, let my son alone, stop meddling with his mind" she says because she's always hated when they mess with their heads.

"That's it, that's a violation on point seventy two of our laws, you can't enter and initiate a metal link with anyone on this planet" Pete says pointing his gun.

But John is suddenly jumping in front of the strangers and still bloody smiling to her.

"Right John, of course" says the estranger. "Ms. Tyler. My name is Jenny. I came from the other universe. I'm the Doctors Daughter."

Rose used to think that she was a strong woman, one that didn't crumble as easily. But too much, sometimes was too much. She fainted. Peter lowered his gun and frowned. John runs to his mother's side, but still looking behind him to the aliens.

"He says he needs help Charly, help them take Ms. Tyler"

"Righto!" says Charly walking carefree to them.

"I can see on John's mind, Mr Tyler, that you are his Grandfather. Nice too meet ya"

"What?" Pete finally asks. "What do you mean you are the Doctors Daughter?"

"That is actually a very good story, but I will tell you when we bring Ms Tyler back"

John claps loudly grinning.

+3+

When Rose awakes, she thinks she's had the strangest dream ever. But then she hears the girl´s voice in a conversation with John, well she thinks since Johns voice is silent. She opens her eyes to find everybody around her; Mickey still pointed a gun very tense in a corner, he must have arrived when she was out.

Her father comes and whispers, "I've talked with Mick, everybody was send back, I don't think this a dangerous situation"

"Welcome back to the land of the living" says the strange man.

"What?" she asks disconcerted.

"Ms Tyler. I gather this is too much. But I came from the other universe. I'm the..—"

"The Doctors Daughter, yeah, I hear ya" she says frowning and feeling incredible hurt. Lost of deeper feeling found their way to her. Her story with the Doctor was complicated to say the least, a now it was getting brutally punched again for more complicated shit. He said his sons and family were long past gone.

"Please don't get mad, It's not what you think" she says. "I was loomed from his AND on a planet. There wasn't any other donor, he's one hundred percent my father. While John's a fifty of him and you"

"You are a Time girl, lady?" she asks confused. "That was created from the Doctors….sperm?"

"No, from his blood and skin tissue"

"It gives me the creeps sometimes" comments the man beside her.

"So ye are like fifty percent John's brother?"

John grins in her direction, nodding vigorously.

"Yes" she says fondly "Apparently John been sending telepathic letters to the Doctor, but unable to find him, they went straight to me, I was traveling in just one timeline, so I am much easier to find. And as I am hundred percent my father's daughter, the cube find me and delivered. But John says my cubes haven't been received for a while. I tried to tell you I was coming"

"How and when did this happen?" she asked. "Your looming…." She says softly.

"I don't know how long has been for you and how long for my father, I'm sorry, he never told me about you or John, Ms. Tyler, Time lines can get really confusing"

"Rose, please, I'm old, but I bet you are older than me"

She smiles and nods. "Probably, well, to tell you the truth, the Doctor and I….we were separated very early. Hours from my birth, never got a chance to really talk, I haven't hear or seen him in a long while"

Like every one of us, his children have got the sad fate of every companion, Rose thinks bitter. She's getting angrier with him. But also, very sorrowful, he once lost all his children's to death and now this two separated from him, taken away and unable to know about their lives.

"How do we know the two universe aren't about to collapse?" she asks worried. "He said nothing could come and nothing could go without destroying everything"

"Yeah. Johns a real genius, he is" Jenny said hugging his brother. "He found valuable information about inter-dimension crossing. I'm not really an expert, there's just no information about it from where we came from. What I do know is that they aren't any records of Gallifrey or Time Lords. Some of the older alien races consider them to be legends and anything related to them are useless bits, John here, found the jackpot, things that really change the situation"

"This stuff been sitting here for a long time" commented Pete.

"Yeah, it survived safe in this universe, maybe there is a lot more in other universes, but we definitely can't cross to them. It's all John that makes it possible, if he weren't here we would not be able to cross, it's because of the telepathic link we share, we can sort of hold it together while crossing. Dad probably thought it was impossible to do it on his own"

"Could that have been the difference?, if he knew John was here?" Rose ask feeling sick. She should have told him. But it was really hard for the both of them to add the baby she never told him about.

"Maybe, I don't know if he would have come out with a solution"

"Listen, this family reunion it's all very lovely. But we just made a real shitty trip, if ye were kindly to let us rest?" says de the man.

"I don't need resting" Jenny complains. "And this is Charly by the way, he's my companion"

Rose smiles, apples never fall far from the three, she thinks. There's something about Jenny that is all Doctor, as there is something about John that makes him like that too. She feels a warm feeling up her chest. They are a part of him, and she just loves every bit of him equally.

"Sure, you can stay here, get some rest. We'll continue this tomorrow." Rose says.

All of them, including Micky go to bed, but no one really gets the rest. It's all just too much to think about.

+4+

"Jenny…" Charly whispers well after midnight and two hours after coming to bed.

"What?"

"Oh…so you are awake"

"I'm always awake"

"Right…" he mumbles. "Mind if I get cozy?"

"Are you asking me to cuddle?"

"Maybe"

"Right, do it then"

He shifts on the bed until he has his arms secured at her waist and her head is pillowed on his chest.

"Jenny?"

"What?" she ask annoyed.

"That woman, Ms Tyler, Johns mum…"

"Yeah?"

"She looks a bit like you" he mumbles. She sighs.

"You know that's not possible, she was not even there"

"Yeah ye told me, but I do also know that the Hath designed that machine, and every one of those machines on our time are well known to have a telepathic field that takes feelings into consideration. When those things came to the market, people didn't want to use them because it broke the family structure, so they made them Telepathic with the help of the Orftuy, that way people had children and adults that weren't clones of the donor. The machine makes you look like a familiar face, someone you'd love, and someone you'd want to have kids with"

"What's this then?" she complains. Trying and failing not to feel hopeful. "And history lesson?"

"I was just saying, no need to get defensive"

"I just don't want to feel too excited, I don't even know the full story, John only knows bits, I don't know what she was to my father"

"I'm all saying sweetie, it's that yer father must have loved her. He did have a baby with her, and was definitely thinking of her when ye were born, closes thing to a mum"

"Yeah…" she smiles softly. "But is too soon to call her that, might scare her off"

He kisses her head.

+5+

During the night, sleep eluded Rose. The Doctor had a daughter in some freaky circumstances that were definitely very much like the Doctor. But now for the second time, it was Rose who was dealing with the consequences. Now that John had a sister, he won't be alone anymore, and that is actually great. But does this mean that Johns is now leaving her?.

He is not human, he doesn't belong with humans. Would Jenny take him?, take care of him?. It certainly seems like the best option. But also, she's his mum. A part of her doesn't want to see him leave. She's not ready for that yet.

She looks at her son placidly sleeping besides her. Such a big baby he is. One big baby.

Will continue…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tought I lost this document since my old computer broke down for real this time. But I'm happy to say that I found the document in a memory stick.
> 
> PLEASE Leave Reviews. I have no idea if you like it and want me to continue, also, I tend to forgot about it, if you leave reviews I will updated.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a nice review


End file.
